


What Cecil saw

by naked_Swedish_people



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Fluff, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naked_Swedish_people/pseuds/naked_Swedish_people
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirrors are not just for fixing your hair. They hold something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cecil saw

It was a cold and windy night as Cecil Gershwin Palmer wandered the streets. Meandering through the alleys and unknown buildings that littered Night Vale. He had just come from the night shift at the radio station, wanting to return home to Carlos. He pushed open the door and with his head hung low made his way to the kitchen. 

Cecil was never one for fine dining so he prepared himself some ramen noodles.

As he watched the steam rise from the kettle, he felt an uneasiness in the house. He lifted his head to look out the window above the sink but couldn't determine if the feeling was coming from inside or outside. He turned around slowly and the feeling got stronger. He walked towards the hallway. Cecil turned his head left and right but saw nothing. The feeling of uneasiness became stronger as he kept walking through the house.

He stopped in front of their bathroom door, placed his hand on the handle and watched as the knob turned slowly revealing the dimly lit room. He hesitantly brought his eyes to the mirror in front of him.

Cecil was propelled out of the room by his shock, his back hitting the opposite wall as he slid down and wrapped his hands around his knees.

The mirrors have always been covered, Cecil had always insisted upon it, the citizens of Night Vale had never liked mirrors. They believed that they were windows into another dimension, a darker dimension. The mirror in their bathroom had not been covered. And what Cecil saw in his reflection was that of a nightmare.

It looked like Cecil, and had the same eyes as him, but that version was wrapped in tentacles, his skin was white and slimy , and his third I was sewn shut. It resembled Kevin of Desert Bluffs but lacked the smile that the deranged radio host so obviously had. In place of the mouth the creature held an empty void.

Cecil squeezed his eyes shut and tried to forget the image of himself. He could hear whispers. He couldn't make out what they were saying but whatever it was he did not want to hear so Cecil clapped his hands over his ears.

What felt like hours was only minutes as Carlos walked through the door to hear soft sobs coming from down the hall. He almost broke his science equipment tripping over himself to find Cecil.

Carlos bent down and started to hush the blond while placing a hand on his shoulder. Cecil jerked away from his touch and kept repeating the words, “cover the mirror, cover the mirror”. Carlos had no idea what this meant, but as he looked at the door across from them he knew what had Cecil crying. He left the room to grab a sheet and came back just as fast covering the mirror from Cecil's view.

“Cecil, it’s ok. The mirrors gone now”. Carlos assured his boyfriend. Cecil kept his face down and shook his head. 

“No” Cecil said almost inaudibly, “he’s still there, just not here”. 

“What does that mean? Babe, I don’t understand” Carlos said softly, “who’s still there?” just like most things in Night Vale Carlos still didn't fully understand it’s citizens or Cecil.

“Him” Cecil looked at Carlos with panicked eyes, “me, but not me. Me from a different dimension, in the mirror” Cecil took hold of the scientists lab coat and pulled him closer. “It wasn’t me but it was. We all see them, everyone has another them in the mirror. And they're not nice. His face is not mine” he took a deep breath, “his life is not mine.”

“He’s not me, he will never be me. He can’t have what I have” it was said with more confidence as Cecil tugged harder on the white coat. Carlos thought Cecil was talking to him but then realized that he was coming to his own conclusions. 

Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil and pulled them both up so they were standing in the hallway. 

“No one can have me but you Cecil.” Carlos pecked his boyfriend's cheek, “I’m yours.”Cecil smiled and caught Carlos lips in a kiss. Carlos pulled away and tilted his head slightly, “If everyone hates mirrors then why are they installed in the houses?”

Cecil lightly tapped his shoulder, “It’s barbaric not to have a least one mirror in your house. We are not barbarians. And they are not illegal….yet.”

Carlos just laughed and kissed the top of Cecil's head.


End file.
